


无标题

by bojuzi



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bojuzi/pseuds/bojuzi





	无标题

1.我家对门住了个小明星  
今年突然火了 直到频频在电视上看到他的脸才知道他原来是个演员 啧 本人可比电视上俏多了  
2.那天我等电梯 准备下楼买东西 电梯“叮”的一声开了 电梯里 一个中年男人正摁着那个小明星接吻 都嘬出声音了 吓了我一跳 那个小明星看到我也吓了一跳 推搡那个男人出了电梯 尴尬的一眼都不敢看我 倒是那个男人经过狠狠斜了一下我 我逃似得钻进了电梯 我控制不住自己的大脑 不停浮现那个小明星被摁着亲的画面 他雪白的皮肤像名贵的瓷器 娇艳的唇瓣被人含在嘴里吮吸甘甜的汁液 我硬了 走出楼道一阵风给我呲醒了 一拍大腿想到那个男人不是胡军吗  
3.自从那次在电梯目睹他接吻后 我总能梦见他 他在我身下呻吟着 喘息着 我真的很想见见他 小明星似乎很忙 真正偶遇他也就一两次 但一见到我就避如蛇蝎落荒而逃 我有点遗憾但也觉得他还真是脸皮薄呢  
4.那天我因为之前加班通了几个宵 回家倒头便睡 睡醒发现正值半夜 饥饿驱使我去楼下的24h便利店觅食 我打开门便听到一些细碎的啜泣跟呻吟 定睛一看 觉得五脏六腑在一瞬间都被点燃了 那个小明星正被个男孩抵在门上操 一条白腿被抬起来虚虚环在男孩的腰上 双手搂着男孩的脖子 男孩一手抓揉他的屁股一手捏着他下巴跟他接吻 那小明星看到我吓的快哭了 男孩却放佛没看到我一样 恶狠狠的扇了他屁股两下骂到“你他妈快给我夹射了！还有 你看够了吗 还不滚啊”当然后半句是冲我说的 我被这桃色画面冲击的够呛 缓过神来忙不迭的就冲进了步梯 往下跑的过程中还神智不清 耳边那一阵一阵似有若无的娇喘让我突然鬼使神差的停住了脚步 转过身 悄无声息的往楼上走去 是的 我决定回去欣赏这活春宫 这种香艳场景简直可遇不可求 这小明星得饥渴成啥样能在楼道做爱 楼道毕竟也是公共的 在公共场所做爱也是他们自愿的 我说服了自己悄悄走的更近 藏在楼道门后目眦欲裂的盯着那个小明星 他边哭边说“轻点...啊...太深了....有点疼”“你刚刚差点给我夹射 龙哥”“都怪你....被人看到了....唔”“哥哥太骚了我控制不住 再说谁能想到那个傻逼凌晨四点还出门” 说的没错我是傻逼 我如果不是傻逼我能看到这小明星这么浪荡的一面吗  
5.“哥哥 你前面的小穴被操松了 已经夹不住我了 都不爽了 我想操你后面可以吗”男孩色情的把他耳朵舔弄的湿漉漉的 粗粗长长的阴茎一下一下操他的柔软的子宫口 他被顶的有点疼说话都断断续续“嗯啊...轻点啊....”“哥哥我要射了”男孩说完便兀自将他腾空抱起 两条长腿像滑腻的蛇一样盘在男孩腰上 男孩自下而上顶弄 现在他唯一的受力点就是插在穴心的这根肉刃 加速的整根插入又抽出 甚至可以看到嫣红的软肉 他软软的嗓音无力的乞求男孩“磊磊...求你了...别射进去...”男孩听罢似乎有点不高兴 用力的插了怀里的男人几下 男人喑哑的声音更撩人“啊...磊磊...别弄我了...唔”男孩粗暴的抓揉他胸前两个小巧可爱的奶子 又将乳晕整个含住说道“上次在剧组休息室我看见哥哥跟胡军哥做爱了 胡军哥为什么就能射在你里面 我就不能啊”他承受上下两面的双重刺激 眼泪混着口水流了一身 看着像被蹂躏的小羊 呜呜咽咽的说“别...别含着说话...我受不了了....”“哥哥真是混蛋呢 都不回答我的问题”吴磊发狠的顶他 临射精的频率操的他穴道越夹越紧 都能感受到那凹凸不平的内里在挤压阴茎 男孩爽的一下泄在里面 同时怀里的男人也潮吹了 湿湿热热淫水淋了一龟头 男孩仿佛插进了绵密紧实的泡沫里 小小的淫洞包裹着绞的他弃甲曳兵  
朱一龙整个人像被泡透了一样 他挣扎着逃开吴磊的怀抱脱力的扶住墙 被掰的过度开合的腿根酸软不已 两片阴唇被摩擦的又厚又肿 含不住的精液顺着外翻的花瓣淅沥流下来 淫靡色情又不堪 他刚想弯下捡起被丢在地上的内裤就被吴磊攥住了腰 伸手摸向他的后穴 朱一龙抗拒的推开他“差不多行了吧 我一会还有拍摄”“哥哥你说话不算数啊 我刚说想弄你后面你答应了的”说完不顾男人的反抗 就分开他被撞的粉红的屁股 沾了阴道里流出来的精液 塞进他嘴里揪着他软香的小舌头玩 朱一龙被迫的张着嘴 一根一根银丝滑下他的颈子 流过乳头 滴在地上 吴磊玩够了就让他抵在墙上撅起屁股 朱一龙逆来顺受惯了 任由他直接捅进去三根手指 小穴被撑的满满的 灵活的手指在后穴弯弯曲曲左右抠弄 终于摸到了那一点 用手指反复刺戳 朱一龙就好像被打开了淫荡开关 叫的声音越来越抓人 身体软的站不住 手指抽出来的时候朱一龙还狠狠的吸着他不让走 吴磊蹲下仔仔细细端详这两个小口 前穴被操狠了 肥沃的两瓣阴唇肿着像在索吻 吴磊小心翼翼的含着跟它接吻 舌头舔进小洞牙齿撕扯阴蒂 激的朱一龙不断嘤咛 混身发颤 浑圆雪白的身体透着诱人的色泽 令人垂涎不已 敏感的身体经不住蹂躏又开始发洪一般流水 吴磊蹂躏够了前穴便开始盯着后穴 毛被剃的干干净净 一圈粉红褶皱尽收眼底 被藏在中间的小口一张一阖似在邀请 朱一龙受不了被这么盯着 冷冷的说“你快点吧 做完我还能休息一下”吴磊委屈的撇撇嘴 这男人平时温柔和煦 床上也顺从自然 很少这种语气说话 估摸也是自己搞的他太狠了 再几个小时又要去拍戏 身体吃不消了 吴磊想到这语气软软的说“哥哥 我马上就让你舒服”说着提枪就干进了后穴 密实的肠肉裹着阴茎让吴磊发出了餍足的声音 朱一龙闭着眼扬起了头承受着操弄 细白颈子上的项链让吴磊有在玷污神圣的错觉 不过没时间细想快感就上了头 朱一龙盈盈一握的腰晃的人心神荡漾 只想死死摁住他操 粉嘟嘟的褶皱被撑平 张开了圆圆的小口努力的吞吃 朱一龙头晕晕的 长期的缺乏睡眠加高负荷工作让他身体极度疲惫 刚才过于激烈的抽插让又他精神亢奋 一松一紧的状态让他彻底在这场性爱中失去了意识 吴磊还在直捣黄龙的正欢 发现朱一龙撑着墙壁的胳膊无力的滑下 身体失去控制的歪倒 眼疾手快的捞起他 “龙哥你怎了 怎么都流鼻血了 龙哥...龙哥...”这是朱一龙失去意识前听到的最后一句话


End file.
